Its All New To Us
by Chriskratt99
Summary: So first a baby, then trouble. As Joey begins to grow up he finds love in Donita Donata's daughter. But what Chris doesn't know is that one little mistake can ruin all everything... No music in this just something I whipped up... Started this a while ago and finally done with the first chapter. Please enjoy and leave a non hate comment... Also some shipping between Ocs /characters


Chris told jimmy to land in Green Land for an adventure. Aviva was getting even more quiet, ever since that night with Chris. Either how, she didn't want the crew to find out about that "special night", but Chris seemed so cool about it he even forgot. "Hey Aviva?" "Yes bros?" "Can u make us a caribou suit?" "Sure Chris." She signed off, and started to make it. When she opened th drawer, she pulled out instead of her screwdriver, the pregnancy test she had been hiding. "Oh crap?!" She slammed it in and searched for her screwdriver. "You ok?" Koki turned, and Aviva felt heat at her cheeks. "Yes Koki I'm fine..." She fixed the suit, and sent the disk off. "I'm going to my room." She went into her room, and Koki followed her. "Aviva?" "Yea?" She turned as she tried to pull on her jacket. "Where ya goin?" "Just for a walk... I think I'm gonna have to borrow chris' jacket cuz mine doesn't fit me." "A woman dont grow that much so quickly unless she's pregnant." She raised her eyebrow at her, and Aviva blushed. "But its been fitting me small for a while." "2 weeks ago you said it fit you fine..." "Maybe I'm just gaining weight." "Not that quickly." "Hmmph." Aviva grabbed Chris' jacket, and pulled it on. It fit her exactly. "Didn't chris' clothes fit you bigger?" "Well I'm just growing." Aviva pulled on her boots, and walked outside.

When she returned, Aviva went to her room. Chris followed her to put his jacket away, and saw Aviva looking at herself in the mirror. Then he heard her murmuring to herself. "I guess I can just abort it... Why would the crew want a baby as a crew member?" "Abort what?" Aviva turned, and Chris smiled. "Dont abort it... Its not the baby's fault..." Chris gripped her hand, and felt her stomach. "I bet it will look as beautiful as you..." "Yea right..." "But Aviva... Are you forgetting who's the dad?" "You." "Exactly honey." Aviva smiled, and kissed chris, and that's when Martin entered. He stood in shock as Chris pressed his lips against hers, his hand on her cheek. "Uh bro? Aviva?" "Ah!" They turned, and Martin smirked. "Whatcha doing love birds?" "Nothing..." Chris cleared his throat, and Aviva blushed. "Come on just admit." "Nothing martin." Aviva smiled innocently, and he smirked. "Sure. Well, see ya later."

A couple months later, Chris paced around the hospital hallway. "Bro the hell is wrong with you?" "What's wrong?! I'm just worried!" He shook martin, and he grasped his shoulders. "Bro. Calm down. Everything is gonna be alright." "I hope so..." "You know premature births run through Aviva's side... And look, she's alright." "Its called luck." "Bro, its called calm down... Everything is going to be fine." Chris took a couple deep breaths. "You're right bro. Maybe if I calm down time will go by faster." He sat down, and martin smiled. "Atta boy."

A couple minutes later, the doctor called Chris and Martin. "Come here boys... I want you to meet him." He led them to a corridor, and pointed to a baby. "That's your son Christopher." "Aww... He looks like you bro!" Martin slapped Chris on the back, and Chris proudly smiled. "He's a chip off the ol' block." "Where's Aviva?" "In her room, come on." A nurse followed them with the baby in his bed, and took him to Aviva. "Hey Aviva." Chris smiled, and Aviva smiled, yawning. "Hi Chris, Martin." "Here's your baby miss." Aviva smiled at the sleeping baby, and rocked him. "Want me to get the crew?" Martin asked, so they could have some time alone. "Yes please MK..." Aviva smiled, and Martin left to go get them.

When he returned, he led them to the room. Chris was trying to feed the baby, but the baby refused to get fed by Chris. He ducked and went in his blanket instead. "Darn it. I give up." "Dont give up yet bro... Just catch him when he's not paying attention." The crew smiled, and Chris tried again, and it worked! "Congrats on your baby guys..." Jimmy smiled, and tickled him. The baby giggled in joy, and Aviva smiled. "What's his name?" Koki asked, and Aviva smiled. "We were hoping you guys can help us..." "Wow, really?" "Yea..." "Well... Something unique." Koki smiled. "And creative." Jimmy added. "And easy to spell. I had a hard time spelling Martin in preschool..." Martin added blushing. "Unique, creative, and easy to spell." Chris remained silent, completely blank in ideas. The baby was playing hide and seek, and only peeked out of the blanket occasionally. Martin laughed, and snapped his fingers. "I got it!" "Huh?!" Aviva woke up, and Martin blushed. "Sorry about scaring you..." "Oh its ok..." Aviva sat up. "So, what you guys got?" "Joey." "Joey?" "Well, not many kids are named Joey..." "And its ccreative. Joey means baby in Australian." "How'd you know that jimmy?" "Just looked it up." He confessed, and Aviva smiled. "And its only 4 letters, easy to spell!" Chris smiled, and Martin laughed. "Should he have a middle?" "Dipper." "Dipper?" "Unique. Creative. Easy to spell." "True that." Koki commented on aviva's suggestion. "Joey Dipper Corcovado?" "Kratt-Corcovado bro... We're getting married... Right?" "Right." Aviva smiled. "Well, congrats bro!" "Thanks..." He smied, and wrapped his arm around Aviva.

A month later, Aviva was watching her son sleep smiling. He woke up, and he heard his mother's voice. "Hey sweetie..." He giggled at her voice, and she picked him up. "What's up?" At that moment, Chris called, startling her. "Oh sorry Aviva, I wanted to ask if our disks are done." "Yea they r gimme a sec." She sent the disks off, and Chris smiled. "Thanks."

During dinner, Aviva ate while giving the baby its bottle, but he refused to drink. "Then why are you telling me you're hungry?" She muttered, and continued eating.

Then one day, news came out about the new member. It was one day as Aviva and Chris enjoyed a pleasant afternoon walk with their baby boy. A reporter stopped them, and Aviva got annoyed. "Yes he's our son end of story."

When the magazine came out, they started calling Aviva names just because she lost her patience with the reporter. That night, Chris wondered why Aviva was refusing to answer, and he decided to go check on her, but martin kept looking for the owl. He opened the room to find her crying, and hugged her. "What's wrong?" "That's not true!" She cried, and Chris hugged her. She cried into his chest, and he hugged her tightly. "Shhh... Dont care about what they say... I know its not true..."

15 years later, Joey walked behind his dad as he learned how to be a creature adventurer. "And last but no least, is to have fun." "Fun?" He asked, and chris turned smiling. "Exactly. Fun. Dont you ever have fun? I still do." "Yeah in-" "Shut Up Joey." "Oh be quiet." Joey muttered back, and rolled his eyes. Chris chuckled softly, and pointed to Donita. "There. You see her?" Joey stared at the beautiful girl next to her, and his mouth fell open. "Yes... Yes I do." Chris smacked him on his back, and smirked. "Not her, the older woman." "Oh that, yes I do." "That's Donita Donata. Animal Fashionista she calls herself. And her, that's her daughter." "Who's her dad?" "Zach." He shrugged, and Joey smiled. "She's goddamn beautiful." "Joey we're here to save the animal, not stare at girls. You can stare at her all you want later." "Really?" "Uhm I guess." "Ok." "Ok, now!" He jumped out of the bushes, and shouted. "Donita! Let those animals go!" Joey stumbled out, trying to imitate him, but fell flat on his face. The girl giggled behind her hand, causing Joey to blush. "Get up!" Chris picked him up, and Donita smiled. "Why Chris Angelo... How nice of you to drop by. Who's the boy?" "My son for your info." He growled. "Jeeze calm your temper Chris Angelo... What's his name?" She asked as she circled around him. "Stop it you idiot." He muttered, and she smiled. "How about a job offer little boy?" "I'd rather work in a haunted pizzeria than with you!" Obviously referring to that horror game, Donita laughed. "Oh silly boy... A REAL job." "My only job is to work with my dad..." He backed up a bit, and Chris bit his lip. Why did martin specifically TODAY to go on a honeymoon? He thought, and Joey jumped up and grabbed onto a tree branch. "Now are you gonna let them go?" Joey muttered, and Donita laughed. "Until Chris Angelo hands you over." "No way!" The girl stood quietly, and Chris bit his lip again. "Well?" Chris remained quiet. "My family matters more." He finally said. "Too late." A zachbot grabbed Joey, and Chris tried to pull him away. "Oh dad forget about me! You have your other kid!" He growled, and let himself be taken. They all left, and Chris sat down. Know he knew why Aviva felt so bad sometimes, this was the same way she felt as a child. A tear escaped his eye, and soon more came out. He was officially crying. "I'm a horrible dad." He sobbed, and cried into his knees.

Inside the jet, Joey sat in the chair, feeling really sad. It was dark, and all that was heard was his soft sobs that managed to escape his throat. The girl showed up, and sat in front of him. Joey felt stupid crying, and wiped his tears. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "What's actually wrong?" "Can you keep a secret?" "Yes." "I... Miss my teddy and my mommy and daddy." "Why?" "Because they mean so much to me..."

Later that day, Zach pulled Joey over to him. "My wife is crazy ok? Dont believe anything she says. And... Can you do me a favor?" "Anything Mr Varmitech." "Is there a way to make my daughter happy?" "I... Dont know." "Do me that favor. Make her happy." "So I'm her toy now?" He asked as the door closed, and sank down into his not so comfortable bed. He smelled his clothes, and decided to ask if he could take a shower. "Yes." Zach smiled, and Joey thought his dad was wrong about Zach.

Back at the tortuga...

Chris was devastated with himself, and not even Aviva could get him happy. He denied to do anything, and refused to carry on with their relationship. "A-Are you leaving me?" Aviva gulped, and Chris nodded. Aviva dropped the ring angrily, and pushed him. "Fine! Ill go find my son once and for all! I dont care if I get hurt!" She cried, and Chris laughed. "You'll never find him!" "Chris... I thought you loved me." "Aviva... Everything that has happened is only a coincidence." "I still love you." She wiped her tears, and Chris smirked. "Well I dont." "I wanted to tell you this later... But..." "But what?"

㈸1 clifghanger!


End file.
